Someone Remind Me
by TheSlowMidnightDreamer
Summary: Bella Swan just wants to read her book, but is ambushed by her two best friends that dress her up and force her to a party. Bella doesn't want to go 'cause Edward Cullen is going to be there. She decides to let loose, but Edward doesn't like that one bit.
1. Part One

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I just re-uploaded this chapter because I just made a few corrections, and changed some words. Its still the same story as before. Speaking of as before; this use to be a one shot, but it is soon turning into a two shot because I am currently writing the second part at the moment. **

* * *

**Someone Remind Me**

_Bella's POV  
_Ugh, someone remind me to kill Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale later on . . . When I find them in this huge house. The pixie and the model dragged me to a party on Friday night where they freaking know that _he _is going to be. And they know that I just wanted to lie on my bed and read. But no. They freaking ambush me and then threaten me, and they are damn well scary when they are mad.

_Ahh, comfy bed; check. Glass of milk; check. Favorite book; check. Well done. _

_I laid down in my bed and just opened my book when I heard an engine rev. Oh no. _

_I looked around for my phone and noticed ten missed calls and twenty texts. Oh shit. What day is it today? I checked and looked: July 24. Oh no, oh no. Party night. _

_I looked around and then grabbed my phone and my book and jumped off my bed. I was calculating how many minutes I had to escape as I opened the door. _

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" My scream echoed throughout the house and I could hear my dad chuckling downstairs, traitor. _

_I looked at my best friends and the two most intimidating and terrifying women I have ever met. This isn't going to turn out well. _

_"Heyy, Ali . . . Rose," I said nervously. I looked at their attire and gulped. _

_Rosalie was in a dark green, strapless dress that ended, what I guessed, right below her butt, and hugged her every curve. She was in killer black stilettos that made her tower over me even more than usual. Her long, blond hair was curled and let down. Her lips were painted red, and her smokey, blue eyes were glaring at me. Alice was in a pink tube dress that hugged her chest but flared out. She was in silver stilettos that made her four inches taller than usual. Her spiky black hair was done to perfection, as was her light make-up. I was definitely in for some trouble. _

_"Hey, nice seeing you two. Gotta go!" I went to close my door but Rosalie put her hand and stopped it. _

_"Nice try, Bella. But you aren't getting out of this," They both smiled at me evilly. _

They proceeded to tug at my hair: curling it and putting it up in a half pony with my side bangs out. My eyes were done dark and smokey, but my lips just had gloss on it (thankfully). The dress they forced me in was a strapless, midnight blue dress that felt like a second skin. What were fucking horrible, out of everything, were my shoes. Alice claimed them to be "fuck me" heels. They were red and made my blue toenails stand out. To me, they were four inches of a death trap. Remind me to kill Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale.

The threat? Oh yeah. Apparently Edward fucking-womanizing-jerkface-exfriend Cullen was now "single" and out to play.

_"Bella Swan! You are coming tonight! If you don't I will tell Edward just what you think about him!" _

Alice's words played in my head. Stupid me. Yeah, so I'm in love with him. Yippee, not! He only teased me and I just happen to be so naive and stupid enough to fall in love with him. Actually, I know why I fell in love with him. He's caring, sweet, smart, and a great friend… when he wants to be. I sighed; someone like him would never want to be with someone like me.

"Bella!" I saw a small frame make their way towards me with a blond haired guy in tow.

"Ali, Jasper!" I greeted them since Alice had disappeared when we arrived to find her boyfriend.

"Bells! Good to see you up and about," Japer gave me a hug and I hugged him back. I laughed and punched his arm for the comment as he pulled away. "You look great too! Trying to catch someone's eye?" He nudged me with his elbow and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I laughed at his expression, "Really Jazz? Thanks for the comment, but Ali put me in this thing," Jasper is Edward's best friend, but was mine first and I'm very glad he is still loyal to both of us.

"Just messing with ya Bells," He threw an arm around my shoulder.

"Bella, you should have something to drink! Loosen up and get your groove on!" Alice said and she danced in place. I laughed.

"Ali, I'm-" I was cut off.

"Okay! I'll get you something to drink! Be right back! No, you stay!" She told Jasper as he made to follow her.

He put his arm on my shoulder again and started talking, "So, are you ever going to tell him Bella?" The freaking guy should be a therapist.

I shrugged and looked up at him, playing with the ring that was on the hand that was wrapped around my shoulder. "I don't know. Look at him Jazzy... And look at me. Two totally, freaking, different people! He hardly notices me anyway."

He squeezed my hand, "You are beautiful and a great person Bella! I've been telling you this since the eighth grade! And, you're wrong about him not noticing you,"

I gave him a questioning look, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He brought me closer to his side and brushed my bangs that were in my eyes, "It means, Bella, that he does notice you. He is always looking at you when he thinks no one's noticing. He talks about you a lot, whether he notices or not. And, haven't you heard that boys make fun of girls they like? I'm sure he notices you. Hell! I'm **his** best friend! I know when he likes a girl or not, and he likes you Bella. He's probably jealous of me right now," He winked at me.

What the fuck is he talking about? I was just about to question him but he leaned down to my ear and whispered that Edward was staring right at us with an angry expression on his face. I turned my head to see him and he looked fucking hot as usual in black jeans that hung low on his hips and a green button down shirt that complimented his eyes. Oh my! His eyes were darker than usual, and they were glaring at Jasper. His jaw was locked as he turned back to the "bar" where Emmet McCarthy, Rosalie's beau, was serving drinks for his party.

I turned back to Jasper to see him grinning at me and nodding. He had a look on his face that said, "I told ya so!" as Alice came with our drinks.

"I know that you hate alcohol. So, I just got you Pina Coloda," She pushed the drink into my hands and started talking about stuff that I wasn't paying attention to.

I was looking at Edward who was talking to a blonde chick, I think her name was Bree, but I didn't care (partially). I was going to enjoy myself tonight. I was going to try and not think about what Jasper said and not think about Edward Cullen. I was going to enjoy myself!

_Edward POV  
_I got out of my precious baby, my Volvo, and made my way up the driveway and through the throngs of people. My cigarette was almost finished so I just chucked it behind me. Damn! Emmet knew how throw a fucking party!

I made it to the door and was about to go inside, but giggles stopped me. I turned to my left and leaned against the wall and gave my best panty-dropping smile, "Ladies."

They all swooned and I laughed internally. Girls were too easy. At least some were. Tanya Denali not fitting into that category. Bitch thought that I was her boyfriend! No fucking way! If I wanted to be in a relationship with someone it just, as fucking hell, wouldn't be with her!

_Maybe a certain brunette_.

Shut up! I made my way into the house and through the crowds. Greeting people I knew here and there.

I told Tanya off for telling everyone that we were "together". She was only a good fuck when I didn't have anyone else. So now, I guess I'm single, but hey! I've always been. Now, I'm not scared of relationships or shit like that, but I haven't found the right person.

_I think you have. Brown, doe eyes. Silky , brown hair. Luscious, smooth, ivory skin. Full plump lips. Nice body and a fucking brain to go with. She's the right person!_

Oh shut the hell up! I do not like Isabella Swan! The girl doesn't mean anything to me!

_You're traveling on the wrong river, my friend. _

What the fuck? Wrong river? My mind has officially lost it!

_The De-Nile River!_

Oh my God! I need a drink. I think Jasper's getting to me. I don't like Bella... Plus, she wouldn't like me with the way I've been treating her. Ugh, I sound like a fucking pansy ass kid!

Ah, finally! I needed something. "Hey Em!" I gave him a high five.

"Eddo! What's happening, my man?" Emmet asked.

"Same old shit, dude," I laughed and ran my hand through my bronze hair.

Emmet laughed his booming laugh, "The bitch finally have the news sunk in?"

"She is so fucking dense! I had to keep on saying that we weren't together. Then she broke down and I left. Didn't want to be caught up in that," I laughed. "Nice party!" The music just got louder.

"Thanks, Rose practically invited everyone! I'm just waiting for Seth to get his ass here to I can be with my woman!" I laughed at his expression. "So, what can I get ya?"

"Corona," I said simply. He said something about being right back to go get it. So, I looked around. I saw Alice at the other end of the bar. She looked at me and I waved, best cousin in the world right there, even if we may have our disagreements.

I kept on looking around until my eyes landed on _her_. Fuck me! She was like sex on legs. That dress was so tight that I actually envied the fabric because it was hugging her skin like that. Her eyes shone brightly, but gave an air of mystery with the dark make-up she was wearing. Her hair was begging to be run through. And her legs went on and on. Oh my God, Bella Swan is wearing fucking, fuck me heels.

_You would like to, wouldn't you? Wait?_ _What's with the arm around her shoulder?_

I looked up and saw Jasper Whitlock, my best friend and hers, with his arm wrapped around my Bella.

Whoa! My? Hold it there Cullen. So, yeah. I do admit I may like her, but I'm not a jealous type. Am I?

I looked more closely, she was playing with his fingers and looking up at him. He winked at her.

"Here's your beer, man!" Emmet said and I just nodded without turning to look at him.

What the fuck did Jasper think he is doing? He is dating my cousin for Christ's sake!

My eyes narrowed in on him as I saw him lean down and whisper something into her ear. She looked up at him for a moment and I just wanted to rip my best friend to fucking shreds.

I saw her look around and then her eyes landed on me, but I was too busy trying to kill Jasper with my eyes. Fucking guy said that they were just friends!

I turned around to grab my beer and was met by a junior at school, Bree.

"Hey, sexy. Enjoying yourself?" She leaned closer to me, but not before checking over her back.

I laughed, women are so obvious. "Bree, nice to see you again. You look stunning," I gave an appreciative nod.

"Thanks, so... How are things?" She leaned closer to me.

"Good," I gave her my crooked smile and placed my hand on her hip, bringing her closer. "Things could be better..." I whispered into her ear as I glanced behind her back also; she was trying to make her boyfriend jealous.

She laughed and pulled away, "Nice, Edward, but not happening. I do have a boyfriend," She took a sip of her drink.

I looked around for her boy toy and… he is next to my Bella. "You mean the one who's flirting with Swan?"

She swiveled around until her eyes landed on the pair, "He wouldn't."

Riley is her boyfriend, has been for the past couple of years. But, he's currently making Bella throw her head back while laughing. I saw him lean in and whisper something into her ear, holding his hand out. She looked in our direction before nodding and winking at Jasper and Alice as she went to the dance floor. "Oh, but he would!"

"I can not believe him!" She turned to me. "Yeah, we got in an argument, but is this necessary?" She drank her drink in one gulp than asked for another one.

I told her goodbye before making my way upstairs; best spot to survey the dance floor. I sipped my beer leaning my elbows on the railing looking at her as she danced with _him. _

"You could be dancing with her, you know?" I ignored that question.

"What the fuck was that earlier, Whitlock?" He was leaning in the same position as me.

"What was what?" I glanced at him to see a grin on his face. He fucking knew what.

"Cut the crap. The whole arm around her shoulder, winking at her, and then whispering in her fucking ear?" I turned toward him.

"Oh, you missed when I brushed her bangs out of her eyes," He was seriously trying to piss my off. He laughed, "She is my best friend too. I was just comforting her," He glanced to the dance floor and I looked down. My jaw dropped: Bella Swan was dirty dancing with Riley. No! She shouldn't be doing that to anyone.

_Except for you, right_?

I closed my eyes and my hands closed around the railing. I could feel how tight my grip was. This... She... Ugh. I don't even know.

I heard Jasper laughing beside me and I turned to glare at him. "Dude, I just think you should trust how you feel, your instincts." He clapped on the back and went to find Alice. Fucking guy should be a psychologist.

I looked down toward the dance floor. I had finished my third beer and was still watching Bella dancing with that prick. They were always grinding, he would always whisper something into her ear, and she would reach up and tug at his hair. And every time, I could feel my eyes narrow and I had this urge to just punch him for touching _my girl._

This time, though, was the last fucking straw. I could see his hand inching upwards and under her dress. Before I could even stop myself, I was down the stairs and on the dance floor behind them.

I could still see his hand going upwards and I just saw red. I pulled him off of her and turned him to face me as I heard a gasp. "Keep your fucking hands off of her!"

He pulled away from me, "Who the hell do you think you are, Cullen? She doesn't belong to you!"

I stepped towards him, my intent to punch him, but a small hand wrapped around my bicep.

_Bella's POV  
_Edward Cullen looked ready to kill someone, preferably Riley Standstom. I was only dancing with him to help make his girlfriend, Bree, jealous, and then BAM! He's gone and Edward's face is contorted in fury.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Cullen? She doesn't belong to you!" Riley told him and my heart jumped a little. Me belong to Edward Cullen? HA! Hopeful wishing.

Edward took a step forward and I saw his fist clench. He was going to punch Riley. My hand went to go stop him and I felt him stop. "What the hell do you think you **are** doing, Edward?"

He whirled around; I didn't get a good look at him because he was dragging me by my arm to who knows where. "Let me go! Edward!" I tried tugging my hand out of his grip as we crossed the restricted zone that Emmet had. "Edward! Fucking let me GO!"

I was pushed against the wall with his arms at either side of my head, caging me in.

I looked up at him and gasped when I saw his eyes. They were a dark green, forest green, not his usual emerald. He jaw was locked and his nostrils were flaring and his breathing was deep.

I pushed against his chest, "Edward! Move! Let me go! Hey!"

He grabbed both of my hands in one of his and held them above my head. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, Cullen?" I stopped struggling and glared at him.

"What the fuck am I doing? What the fuck were **you** doing?" He hissed in my face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I yelled at him.

He growled as he let go of my arms and pushed off the wall. "I'm fucking talking about you and that bastard in there!" He nodded his head towards the door, his hands tugging at his hair.

I pushed off the wall and crossed my arms over my chest. He looked at me and I saw him take a deep breath. "Riley? Riley?" I can't believe he's mad over him, unless he was jealous. Now he wants to act like this? No way! "I can fucking talk to any guy I want. You don't even fucking talk to me on a daily basis. And I can dance with any fucking guy that I want too. And I don't give a damn about what you say, because you don't fucking own me!"

I was pushed against the wall, again. This time his body was a breath away from mine and he leaned his head into my neck. "You really shouldn't have said that," He whispered. I couldn't help the shiver that ran through my body, and I could have sworn I felt his smirk into my skin.

I crossed my arms over my chest as he pulled back. His eyes were staring into mine with so much intensity that I didn't know what to do, but bite my lip. A habit I do when I'm ner-

_Edward POV  
_I pushed my body from the wall and tried to calm down. This girl got me so wound up! "I'm fucking talking about you and that bastard in there!" I tugged at my hair, why the hell am I feeling like this. I, am I jealous? Maybe, but I've never felt so… possessive before; I didn't want her with anyone by me.

I turned around to see her push off the wall. She crossed her arms over her chest, pushing her breasts up unknowingly.

She looks hot when she's mad. Calm down, Cullen. Calm down. "Riley? Riley? I can fucking talk to any guy I want. You don't even fucking talk to me on a daily basis. And I can dance with any fucking guy that I want too. And I don't give a damn about what you say, because you don't fucking own me!"

I just got mad. The words she said made my heart have a painful tug that I did not like. I didn't like her saying that she wasn't mine. I should be the only guy she wants to talk to and wants to dance with. No, other guys wouldn't know how to handle someone as great as her.

_And you would?_

Damn right!

I couldn't help myself. I pushed her back against the wall, covering her body with mine. I couldn't stop the urge, so I leaned into her delicate neck and smelled the sweet smell of strawberries and vanilla.

"You really shouldn't have said that," I whispered. I could feel the shiver that wracked through her body and I could see the goose bumps on her arms, and couldn't help the smirk that came on my face. I was going to make her realize that she is mine, or will be anyway.

I pulled away as she crossed her arms again. I got a very good view from my height, and I could feel myself getting hard. I looked up at her and she gasped. Her perfect, plump lips formed an O before she pulled her bottom lip in her mouth and bit it.

I was done for. I just kissed her. My lips took in her top lip and sucked on it. I heard her moan as she brought her hands up and tangled them into my hair. She tugged at my bottom lip as she tugged on my hair. The groan that escaped my mouth was uncontrollable.

I brought my hands down to her hips and pulled them to mine as my tongue asked permission to enter her mouth. She granted and when her tongue came out to meet mine I think I could die a happy man. She is sweeter than anything that I've ever tasted.

I pushed myself into her more and moaned when she grinded into me as she pulled my tongue into her mouth and sucked on it. I gripped her hips harder as I pulled away. We needed to breathe.

I made my way down her neck and kissed and licked every spot I found, getting mewls of pleasure in return as she massaged my scalp.

She tugged on my hair to make me come back up, but I resisted. Her whimper rang into my ears and I smiled. She wanted me.

My lips made their way back up from her collar bone, but not before stopping at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. I nibbled on it and then pulled away. I looked up at her to see her confused face. Her lips were swollen red and her eyes had darkened with the lust she was feeling. I went back to the juncture: I licked it which I received a moan that soon turned into a cry of pain- or pleasure, I don't really know- as I bit down hard, bruising her skin. "You are mine, don't forget it," I whispered to her as my lips hovered millimeters from hers.

She didn't say anything, just pulled my lips to hers in a bruising and passionate kiss. Our tongues battled as I made my left hand down her thigh. I bent down, never breaking the kiss, and cupped my hand around her calf before bringing her leg up and wrapping it around my waist making her dress bunch around her waist. I grinded my hard on into her covered core and we both moaned at the contact and friction we were getting.

My right hand tangled into her hair as I moved her head to the side to kiss her better. My left hand moved upwards to her inner thigh. I could feel the heat coming from her body. I rubbed my fingers over her covered sex and I groaned. She was so fucking wet; wet for me and no one else. I growled and she moaned, pulling my hair harder as my tongue made its way into her mouth.

I rubbed her pussy and her wetness was seeping through her underwear. I made my way under her panties and was about to plunge my finger into her-

"Hey, Edward! Have you seen- Oh. My. God!" Shit. I turned to my right and pulled away from Bella as she put her leg down and straightened out her dress and tried to smooth her hair down.

"Alice..." I didn't know what to say.

She just smiled and winked at me... Or was it Bella? I looked at Bella to see her leaning against the wall; her face was a beautiful shade of red. "Oh, pretend I was never here," She walked out of the room.

I turned back towards Bella, my arms caging her to the wall yet again. I took in her swollen lips and messy hair and felt proud. It looked like she was mine. Mine.

_Bella's POV  
_I can not believe we just kissed. Psh, kissed? No! It was like full on making out! But oh my god did he taste so good and did he have talent. Alice, why did you have to choose now to interrupt something between Edward and a girl?

Now things were awkward, for me, because I was stilled against the wall with him in front of me. I looked down, unable to meet his eyes, but was met by his erection. I turned Edward Cullen on! The blush that spread across my face was probably noticeable.

I felt his fingers under my chin as he tried to make me look at him. I obliged and he smiled, but the smile faded into the frown as he searched my face. "What are you thinking?" He whispered, his eyes showing his lust and confusion.

"I... Well...I can't believe we did that!" I whispered back, dropping my gaze to my hands, trying not to focus on his _problem_ down south.

"Oh..." He sounded hurt. "I'm sorry, I... I should have never done that," He pulled away and turned around, but I caught his arm and turned him back around to face me.

"You're sorry?" I didn't understand. Did he regret kissing me? I searched his eyes and just saw hurt reflected to me. Oh my. He thought _I_ regretted this. "Edward, I didn't mean it in a bad way. You have no idea how long I've wanted and waited for something like this to happen. I... I'm really glad this happened, and I'd like it even more if we continued," My goodness, did I just say that out loud?

_Edward POV  
_The smile that broke across my face was uncontrollable as I wrapped my arms around her waist. She smiled shyly at me in return.

"No need to be shy, love. Not with what just happened," I whispered and moved her bangs out of her eyes, cupping her left cheek. She blushed and averted her eyes from mine. I brought her gaze back to mine, "What did you mean by me not having no idea at how long you've been waiting for something like this," I made a motion with my left hand to the two of us. "to happen."

Her blush came back full force as she looked into my eyes. "I- Well," She took a deep breath. "I've lo-... liked you for a while. So this is great," She looked like she didn't want to tell me something, but I didn't push her.

"Really?" I whispered to her as the hand that was cupping her cheek travelled down to her neck.

"Really," She said a little bit breathlessly and I smiled at her.

"Did I hurt you?" My fingers ghosted over the spot where I had bit her, marking her mine.

She shook her head, "No, not really," She blushed.

"There is something else."

She laughed nervously, "It wasn't so bad, the pain mixed with the pleasure," she blushed again and I just loved it. Not mention, that confession stirred something in my lower regions.

I looked at her and leaned in and placed what was supposed to be a chaste kiss on her lips that soon turned into a frenzy as she attacked my mouth. "Bella, I... I want to take you out," I whispered to her as we pulled away. She bit her lip and I groaned, "Please don't do that right now."

_Bella POV  
_He! Oh my God! Edward Cullen asked **me **out! **ME!** I bit my lip to contain the squeal that wanted to escape. I heard him groan and he told me not to do that. Right, keep that in mind: Edward gets turned on when I bite my lip.

"Are you sure?" He couldn't possibly be interested in me, right?

" Of course. So, what do you say?" He smiled that crooked smile.

"I say, I'd love to," My heart fluttered as he kissed me again.

Someone remind me to thank Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale later on when I see them.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? *nudges you with elbow* I thought it was... good. Lol, so, um, please review and tell me what you think! I love feedback and you guys have no idea how much reviews make me smile. Well, some people probably know, but that's beside the point. Anyway, thanks for reading, even if you didn't review, thank you! ~**_Christine _


	2. Part Two

**A/N: Hey guys! Its been like, what, a year since I first posted this story. Someone Remind Me was supposed to be a one shot, but I thought, why not add a little bit more to it since so many _amazing_ people favorited and story alerted it. So walla! This is part two... it sort of took a mind of its own because this is absolutely NOTHING like how I wanted it to end. So... that's why there is going to be a part three! Expect it out either during the weekend, or next week. I hope you like it! It took me forever to write, and it was 13 pages on Microsoft Word... the longest chapter I've ever written. Anyway, read on...**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga... If I did, I wouldn't be writing about Edward, I'd actually be with him. ;) _  
**

**

* * *

Someone Remind Me- Part Two**

_Bella's POV_

I looked at the computer screen and clicked on the saved button; my English assignment was completed and it wasn't even due until Friday- today being Monday.

After signing off of the computer, I walked over to the school librarian and asked for my paper that I just printed. I know, why am I not home doing this, right? Well, my dinosaur of a computer broke down on me, and I'm waiting for the Mac that my mom ordered for me.

"Where is Mr. Cullen today?" Mrs. Birdie asked as she handed me my paper.

My mood suddenly turned sad at the thought of him. "He went home, said he had things to do," I waved my hand in the air dismissively. "Um, Mrs. Birdie, I'm sorry for the noise that we made the other day when we were..."

"Arguing?" She finished for me.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"No problem, Bella. Just make sure it doesn't happen again, okay?" Her smile was soft as she looked at me over her spectacles.

"Most definitely, Mrs. Birdie," I laughed as I tripped while walking backwards, ready to get out of there. "Thanks, again!" I walked out the library doors and into the nearly deserted parking lot, my thoughts only on one thing.

Edward Cullen.

After that party in July, he and I became inseparable. He took me out on that first date and we've been going out for almost three months now. It was mid October, Halloween right around the corner.

After almost two months of dating, he took me to this secret meadow of his that was the most gorgeous place I've ever been to. He had a picnic set up along with the trees lit up with lights. It was romantic, and it was the first night we ever made love.

Then, two weeks ago at the beginning of October, we were at his meadow again, and I just had to tell him how I felt. I was in love with Edward before we even started going out, and it was killing me keeping my feelings to myself. However, I knew that it wasn't the right time, but it just slipped out without my consent.

_Flashback_

"_The stars are so beautiful," I whispered as Edward and I gazed up at the stars. My back was against his chest as I sat in between his legs. _

"_Yes, you are," He whispered as he nuzzled my neck. _

_I turned my head so it rested on his shoulder, and when I saw his confused gaze upon me, I raised an eyebrow. "Edward Cullen, you did not just use that corny, cheesy line on me!" _

_I laughed as I saw his panicked expression, "Maybe…?" _

_I shook my head as I kissed his cheek, and turned my head to look up at the stars again. "Only you would, but I love you for it." _

_I felt his body stiffen from behind me, and then mine did too as the words registered to me. I just told him I loved him. As I was having a mild panic attack I felt his hands turn me around so that I was cradled in his lap. _

"_Bella?" His voice was soft. _

"_Hmm?" I turned my head to the left and looked up to the sky. I didn't want to meet his gaze; I didn't want him to know just yet. I wanted to make sure he was ready for those words; I wanted him to say them first._

"_Bella," This time his hands came up to cup my face and turn it towards him. I looked into his eyes, trying to get some emotion from him, but all I saw was shock. "Did you mean it?" _

_I sighed; well, here we go. "Of course I did, Edward. I'm not the type to say something that I don't mean, you know that." _

_He looked away from me and took a deep breath before turning his attention back to me. "Say it again." _

"_What?" I was so confused. _

"_Say it," He stared at my lips. _

_I looked at his eyes and I didn't know what I saw there, but he wanted me to say it, "I love you, Edward." _

_I hardly got to finish my sentence before he kissed me, nearly bruising my lips with the intensity. _

_When we pulled away, he looked like he wanted to say something, but he hesitated. "I… I love you too." _

_End Flashback_

At that time, I was ecstatic that he had said it back, that the Edward Cullen loves me, but now I'm starting to think differently. After that night, he seemed different… more like the person he was before he had me. I should have known what was going to happen because of that one hesitation.

I got into my trusty, old, red truck and started the engine a couple of times before it actually went on. As I pulled out of the parking lot, I thought about what Mrs. Birdie has said. Edward and I had gotten into an argument Friday night when we were studying for our Calculus test in the library. It was the biggest fight we've ever gotten into, but I just couldn't handle it.

I mean, we were in the library _studying_ and he wasn't even paying attention to what I was saying. Usually it was the other way around because I could care less about the subject; I just loved to look at Edward when he was explaining something that he knew about. He would get excited with the knowledge that he had, and his eyes would light up.

But no. Not this time.

I was the one explaining to him, and I thought he wanted me to explain so that I would get it in my head, but he wasn't even paying attention. He was texting on his phone, under the table. Under the freaking table! Really? I'm his _girlfriend_ he doesn't need to be secretly texting someone in front of me… only if he wanted it to be a secret. I ignored it for the first half hour, thinking that it was Jasper or Emmet, because they hardly texted each other a long time anyhow.

So, I got curious and asked him who he was texting. Do you know what he told me? He told me, "None of your business."

I gripped the steering wheel tighter in my hands.

Not only was that childish, but it just pissed me the hell off. All in all, Mrs. Birdie came over to our table where I was furiously packing up my things and trying not to look him in the eye because when I get angry I cry- horrible trait. She told us to leave and I happily did; well, not happily, but you get my point, don't you?

I ignored him when we got to Calc, and for the rest of the weekend. I'm a sensible person, so I knew I didn't have to apologize for anything, he did. But he never texted or called me, not even to tell me goodnight. I even left my window open for him because I knew that we needed to talk, but I got nothing. That scared me a little, where had **my** Edward gone?

I shook my head, and I made a quick decision and turned in the opposite direction of my house.

Then, today, at school it was like we were back at square one. He didn't even talk to me the whole day, and we have all of our classes together!

I felt my eyes start to get misty, and I had to blink my eyes a couple of times before I missed the turn. I knew I shouldn't have told him those words because look at what happened. His distance from me, and the texting and talking to other people was building up to something big. And I'm scared of the outcome because my Edward hasn't been here for the past couple of weeks, the old Edward has been.

I turned off my car as I parked it next to Esme's Audi. I didn't go home like I should have; I came to his house to talk to him about what was going on between us. I needed to know if what I said changed our relationship because we shouldn't carry it out if he feels differently. As much as it hurts, I realize that he never meant it when he said those words back to me; he was just saying it to pacify me.

We were going to discuss this, we had to. I walked up to the door of the Cullen Mansion, as I liked to call it. This place still seizes to amaze me. I rang the doorbell looked around me, that's when I noticed an unfamiliar car in the Cullen driveway.

The door opened and I turned my attention back towards it. "Good evening Esme, is Edward around?" I knew the answer to the question since his Volvo was parked outside, but I was just being polite.

"Yup, he's in the den," Esme told me as she gave me a hug. I will always love her hugs because of the love that I feel from them. I nodded and made my way down the hall, but stopped when I heard her call my name. 'Will you be staying for dinner?"

I didn't know how this "discussion" with Edward was going to end, so I just thanked her, but declined. As I got closer to the den, I heard two voices in the room: one being Edward and the other being… a girl. That was definitely a giggle.

I took a deep breath as I put my hand on the door knob. Maybe it was just Alice… but her car wasn't in the driveway. Another car was in the driveway, a car that I didn't know who belonged to. Maybe my fears were really coming true.

I opened the door and the noises stopped immediately, two pairs of eyes locking on me. I shifted from foot to foot as I glanced at Edward and Lauren Mallory, and then looked away trying to blink my tears away. When I walked in, they were leaning towards one another and Edward had that smirk on his face; the panty-dropping one that could charm any women to do what he wanted. It looked horrible from where I was standing, and this only added fuel to my growing anger.

"What's going on here?" I asked as I walked more into the room and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Nothing, Bella. I was just helping Lauren study for her chemistry test," His tone was exasperated as he spoke to me, not even making eye contact.

I didn't even know what to say because of the way he spoke to me, "Oh."

"Um, I guess I should get going. Thank you **so much**, Edward," She leaned in and kissed his cheek. Right. In. Front. Of. Me. That's low. "I'll call you later," She walked out the door, her hips swaying as she went. I looked at Edward and saw that he was staring at her. She was pretty, prettier than me.

_Oh come on Bella! We've been through this, you are beautiful. _

I scoffed internally at that comment from my conscience.

I went and closed the door before turning back to Edward, who was packing up his books. Not even glancing in my direction, or giving me a kiss like he used to.

_He has changed._

No, that's who he was. The person he's always been.

"What's happening, Edward?" My voice was soft as I spoke, I didn't want it to crack in front of him.

He stopped what he was doing, but didn't look up. "What do you mean?" His hands went to grip the sides of the table he was at.

"What's happening with us, Edward?" I went to move closer to him, but he just turned around and stuffed his book on the shelf behind him. I stopped in my tracks, my heart breaking a little.

"I don't know, Bella," He shook his head before turning around to look at me, his expression angry. "Why don't you tell me because you're the one that has a fucking problem right now, not me!"

I took a step back, it felt like I was hit. "I…" Why was he angry with me? "I don't have a fucking problem, Edward! You're the one with the problem!" I know it was the childish remark, but I couldn't think straight.

"No. I. Don't." He glared at me, did I hit a nerve?

"Really? So, maybe I do have a problem," I'll be the bigger person and actually admit it. "I have a problem that you are fucking cheating on me! How could you? I know, for a fact, that Esme raised you better than that," I yelled at him, taking one step closer to him.

"DON'T bring my mother into this, Bella!" He avoided the accusation entirely. I took a few steps back, and wrapped my arms around my waist.

"Edward, I **will not** be in a relationship with you if you're going to be seeing other people behind my back. I can't take that," The words were hard to say, but I had to.

"Well then don't! I can't handle your fucking whining anymore!" He ran a hand through his bronze hair. But he was slowly going out of focus to me, I was feeling really dizzy.

"What happened to you Edward?" I shook my head as my thoughts became fuzzy. I wanted to ask what happened to my Edward.

"Nothing happened to me, Bella. I've always been like this, you just never noticed it," I nodded my head, not bothering to argue. He wasn't like that, he changed. It was my fault.

"So, I guess we're… done?" I felt like I couldn't breathe, I knew I was panting, trying to draw in some air.

"Yeah, we're through," I didn't even look at him. I couldn't. I didn't want to see his expression because I felt like I was dying, and I didn't want to know how happy he was feeling. This was my entire fault. I shouldn't have said it; he wouldn't have changed back to who he was before. I should have known Edward Cullen wasn't a serious commitment type of guy, one that wouldn't be afraid of those words.

I turned around and walked towards the door, trying to hold myself together with my arms wrapped around me. I blinked and felt my tears running down my face. We are over… done. I put my hand on the doorknob and turned it, but didn't step out of the room.

"Edward?" I heard his response, but I didn't turn around. I wasn't going to show him my pain; I brought this upon myself. I cleared my throat to make sure it didn't crack, "I'm sorry. So, very sorry."

With that said I ran out of that room as fast as I could, tripping as I made it to the entry way of the kitchen. "Bella?" Esme's concerned voice asked me, but I didn't stop. I needed to get out of here.

I ran out of the house, and fell down on the last step of the front porch. "Bella!" I heard my name being shouted from somewhere, I knew it was a man's voice, but it wasn't the velvet voice I was hoping for. I felt two arms wrap around my frame and lift me up. My body was shaking from the sobs that were coming from me. "Bella? Bells, what happened?"

I looked up and saw Jasper, his eyes shining with concern. I tried to calm my breathing, I tried to stop crying, and I tried to stop the pain that was in my chest, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. I shook my head, and tried to form words, but they wouldn't come out. "Jasper, what's wrong?"

I heard car doors slam as Emmet and Alice asked Jasper the question at the same time. "I don't know, but I have a damn good idea," Jasper's eyes narrowed in at the house. I glanced to the front door, but saw that it was still locked. He wasn't there.

"Baby girl, what happened?" I gave up trying to speak, just resting my head on his shoulder and crying my eyes out. I could feel Alice's hand running through my hair soothingly, and Jasper's hand rubbing my back, but I still felt the pain in my chest. Like my heart was being torn in two, I felt like my life was being taken away from me. "What did Edward do, Bella?"

His name was just too much. I broke away from Jasper's embrace and ran to my car. I searched my coat pockets for my keys and found them, but I was shaking so much that it wouldn't go into the ignition. I leaned my head on the steering wheel and cried. We are over. He doesn't want me anymore. I had hoped that he would at lease object to the idea of us breaking up.

I heard the truck door open, and looked up and saw Alice in the passenger seat. She had tears in her eyes, and I just didn't know why. Her arms were stretched out, and I went into them. "I'm sorry, Bella. It's okay. Everything is going to be okay," She whispered assurances into my ear as I heard the engine of my truck come to life. "Rose is driving, okay?" I nodded my head.

The drive home was quiet except for the sounds of my truck. My crying had stopped, but the pain was there. I saw the look Rose gave me as I wrapped my arms around the waist, but I was just trying to hold myself together. I felt like I was literally falling apart.

_Jasper's POV_

I laughed as Alice tried singing to a Mariah Carey song that she put on in the car. I couldn't stop laughing when she tried to go even higher than her normal voice and it just had me dying with laughter. I had to wipe my eyes as we turned into the long driveway that was the Cullen's place.

Alice turned off the song, "Hey! Don't laugh!" But she betrayed herself by giggling.

"Sorry, darlin', but that was just too funny," I smiled as I parked Alice's Porsche next to Bella's truck. Finally, I thought that they were never going to talk to one another. "I didn't know Bella was coming over," I looked over at Alice while turning off the car. "Alice?" She was looking out the window with a broken and shocked expression. "Baby, what's the… Bella," I jumped out of the car and ran towards Bella's body that lay shaking on the ground.

"Bella!" I picked her up and cradled her body to me. Her eyes opened and looked up at me, and I felt like I was punched in the gut. She looked so broken, and her eyes were dead. The light in them was gone. "Bella? Bells, what happened?"

I know she tried to answer my question because her mouth kept on trying to form words, but the sobs overtook her. I'm going to kill him.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" Emmet and Alice asked the question as they both slammed the doors that they just exited from. We had all been coming here for a fun afternoon, but not anymore.

My hands balled up into fists and I glared at the front door of the house. "I don't know, but I have a damn good idea," He should be hiding at this moment.

"Baby girl, what happened?" Emmet asked her and she just put her head on my shoulder. I knew that she had given up on trying to speak with the sobs wracking through her body.

I rubbed her back to try to calm her down, and Alice smoothed her hair. It was sort of working, but then Emmet had to open his mouth. "What did Edward do, Bella?"

In an instant she was out of my arms and dashing for her car. I glared at Emmet and told Alice and Rose to take her home. I had someone else to deal with.

Once Bella's red truck was out of my line of sight, I started for the steps. "That bastard is going to get it from me! How could he do that to her?" I was beyond angry, I was furious. He may be one of my best friends, but Bella was like a sister to me.

"Jasper!" Emmet pulled on my arm to stop me from entering the house even more, since we were standing in the foyer. "Dude, you need to calm the fuck down. Don't do anything you might regret," Now he chooses to be sensible.

"Boys, what's going on?" Esme walked into the hallway with a concern expression, and I took deep breaths to calm myself.

"Nothing, Esme," Emmet lied to her, but I knew that she knew something was up. It was all in her face.

"Where's Edward?" I spat out his name, and Esme looked shocked.

"He's upstairs, in his room. Jasper!" She yelled out my name as I sprinted up the stairs.

I saw his bedroom door, and I slammed it open. "What the fuck, Jasper?"

"You have got some fucking nerve, Cullen!" He stood up from where he was laying down in his bed.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Like he didn't know.

"Bella! That's what I'm talking about!" I saw him roll his eyes.

"Did she _already_ go crying to you? She just can't keep her mouth shut, can she?" I went to go lunge myself at him, but Emmet grabbed me from behind and locked my arms together.

Just because I can't hit him, like I want to so much right now, it doesn't mean I can't yell at him. "Did she go crying to me, Edward? No! I found her fucking lying on the ground crying her heart out! You have no idea what you just did to her Edward, no fucking idea!" I shook my arms free from Emmet after he gave me a warning glance. "I don't know what you did to her, but-"

"I didn't even do anything to her! So, why don't you get your fucking facts straight before you come barging in here trying to play the hero because you fucking aren't!"

"If you didn't do anything, they why can't she stand to even hear your name, Edward?" Emmet piped in.

"I don't know!" He threw his hands in the air and turned around with his back to us. "We broke up, okay? That's it!"

My anger disappeared, but sadness quickly replaced it, "You what?" My voice was just a whisper as flashes of Bella not too long ago went through my mind. I saw him turn around to look at me. "You have no idea what you did, do you?" After everything that I've told him, that she cared about him so much, he did this? No wonder she was broken.

"What do you mean?" His voice lowered also.

"After all the times that I told you, Edward, I told you she cared about you. I told you that she thought she wasn't good enough for you. I told you how she fought to change herself for you. I told you all you needed to know, and yet you do this to her? You have no idea what she looked like a few moments ago, Edward," He was quick to defend himself.

"It was her idea in the first place! She suggested we break up, not me," Sometimes he was so ignorant.

"Did you even try to convince her otherwise? I doubt it. She told me what she thought you were doing behind her back, Edward. Bella's a smart girl.

"She knew you were cheating, Edward, and as much as I want to hurt you, I know she'll resent me for it, so I won't," At this moment, at lease. I shook my head and let out a humorless chuckle. "I bet she even blames herself for you cheating and for the break up."

At that Edward collapsed into his desk chair and put his head in his hands. "I never cheated on her," It was quiet, like I wasn't meant to hear it.

I looked out the window, and was flooded with pictures of Bella's dead eyes. "She looked so dead," I murmured, yet Edward's head popped up to stare at me, and I finally saw what I was looking for. His emotions weren't blocked by that façade that he puts up; they were there for me to see. I saw how broken and torn he looked. I knew he was confused, he had been for the past couple of weeks, and I was starting to understand now.

"You have to understand what a mistake you made, Edward. I know what this is about, and you can't throw her away, the best thing in your life, because you're scared and confused.

"I have never seen two people more right for each other than you and Bella, and when something comes between a great relationship, one or both gets hurt. And Bella's hurting, man, like she's dying. I saw her with my own two eyes. You know how she has that light in her eye, the one that _never_ diminishes," I looked at him, and I saw his eyes become cloudy.

"It was gone. The light was extinguished, and I have never seen someone alive look so dead at that moment when I picked her up," I shook my head as I felt myself tear up at the thought of Bella in that much pain.

"She had her hands wrapped around herself?" He questioned, looking down at the floor.

"It was like she was trying to hold herself together," Emmet answered from his spot leaning against the wall next to the door.

I looked back at Edward and I saw a teardrop fall to the floor. He body shuddered as he took a deep breath, "You're right," His voice was heavy.

"About what?"

"She told me," He wiped his hands over her eyes and then looked at me. "She told me, 'I'm sorry. So, very sorry', like she really did blame herself," His voice cracked and he turned his face away from me as more tears fell from his eyes. "I just didn't know what to do. You are right about so many things," He got up and walked to the window.

I waited for him to talk. That would be the only way to fix this. "I was… am confused. After she told me… I love you, I didn't know what to do. There were so many things going through my head. How could she love someone like me? I used to sleep with every girl in school. I used to make fun of her at every chance I got,"

"That's the thing, Edward, used to. Not anymore," He turned his attention to me now, instead of the window.

"I know that, now I do, but then I started thinking why? Why did she love someone like me?"

"But you're different around her. She changed you for the better," Emmet cut in.

"Yeah, I did change. And then, I changed back. I didn't even know if I loved her back. Let me finish," He saw that I was going to interject. "I have never been in a committed relationship before, you both know that. I got scared when she said those words to me that I went to my natural response," This time I did cut in.

"To be a womanizing jerk?" That earned me a glare. "Okay, sorry. But Edward, I even see the way you look at her, the way you treat her, I know that you do. How do you even doubt you love her?"

He looked lost on that question, "I don't know, but I know differently now. I lost her for just under two hours, and I realized something,"

I smiled, "What?"

"I do love her, and I've been a complete dick to her by cheating on her. But in my defense, I wasn't actually cheating because I never slept with or kissed any girl… I only flirted," He gave a sad me a sad smile. "Was she really that bad?"

I nodded my head, "I wanted to kill you, is that answer enough?"

"Is she going to forgive me?" He looked like a lost puppy.

"Knowing Bella, she probably thinks that you should forgive her. You know she can't stay mad at you for that long," He ran a hand through his hair. "I know."

We were all quiet for a while, until my phone chirped with a text message.

_**Bella's asleep. She was exhausted. If ur still at my house, tell Edward he better sleep w/ 1 eye open b/c he is so getting it from me! Love u! ~Alice **_

I saw both Emmet's and Edward's questioning gazes, so I explained the text to them. Edward's face falling as he heard about Bella. "What am I going to do?"

_Edward's POV_

I'm such an idiot. I can't believe I let the girl of my dreams slip through my fingers because I was scared.

But I know better now, all I needed was reassurance, and that's why Jasper's my best friend.

Now, I needed to fix all of this. I needed to get to my Bella; I needed to stop her from feeling any more pain.

"You go to her, Edward," Emmet said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and I guess it was. "If you feel the same way about her that she does you-"

"I do," My voice held a lot of conviction even to my ears.

"Then go to her, man," He smiled at me, and I nodded. I grabbed my jacket and searched for my car keys.

"Edward," I saw something coming my way and caught it: my keys. "Just know that if you don't fix this, and I see her in the same state tomorrow as I did today… I will hurt you. No matter if Bella might hate me for it," I knew that Jasper wasn't lying, and all I could do was nod my head.

I ran down the steps and out the door, Emmet and Jasper right behind me. They both were about to get into Emmet's Hummer, but I stopped them. "Jasper, Emmet. Thank you, for making me realize," They both nodded their heads and got in the car.

I started my Volvo and raced out of the driveway and towards Bella's house. I just prayed and hoped that she would forgive me.

_Bella's POV_

My head was pounding, like someone was drilling at my temple. I looked around me and saw that I was in my room. That's when everything came back to me. _Edward_ and I broke up, I had a breakdown, Rose drove me home where I noticed Charlie was still at work, and I collapsed on my bed because I felt drained.

My chest started hurting, overtaking the pain in my head, and I felt like I couldn't breathe. My heart literally felt like it was damaged.

As I was trying to steady my breathing and not break down crying, I heard yelling from downstairs. I went to my door and walked out into the hallway right near the staircase.

"No! Absolutely not!" That was Alice, but who was she yelling at?

"You know that you can't stop me, Alice. So, move," I gasped when I heard that velvet voice. It was _him_.

I ran into my room, tripping on my own two feet, but caught myself on the door. I slammed it shut behind me, and slid down it. The tears falling on their own accord and I wrapped my arms around me as my heart made me feel physical pain.

I pulled my knees up and laid my head on them as I cried silently to myself. Through my crying I heard footsteps run up the stairs and I heard them stand at the door. I could hear whispering, and I bet they were trying to figure out who should confront me.

I knew it wasn't going to be Edward. So, I got up and moved to my bed, having to stop a couple of times because I felt dizzy.

I fell onto my bed, not even bothering to turn around and face the person that entered my room. I heard them stand by the door, and then take a couple of steps closer to my bed.

"Bella?" My heart literally jumped, and my breathing stopped. No, he wouldn't… he couldn't. I lay there, frozen, as he took a couple of more steps closer to me until he was at the side of the bed. "Bella?"

It was him. He came… but why?

_Maybe he wants to get back together._

No, I won't get my hopes up.

"Bella, baby, can you look at me?" How dare he! My pain lessened a little as anger took its place. I turned around and stood up, my brain not even registering how close I was to him. I didn't even look at him; I just stared anywhere but at him.

"Don't you 'baby' me, Edward Cullen! I'm… I'm not your baby anymore," My anger disappeared as the sadness took over once I realized what I said. I took a deep breath and wrapped my arms around my body. The pain wasn't as bad as before because I was in his presence, but it was there.

"Bella…" He whispered it so low that I don't think I was meant to hear, but I looked at him anyway. And he looked broken; he had tears in his eyes, and he kept on opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. He actually looked concerned for me, and unlike before, I felt the love in his eyes. But he possibly couldn't.

_But he could, Bella. That's __**your**__ Edward. Your Edward shows emotions, your Edward cares about you. _

We haven't even been broken up for four hours… Maybe he realized. Maybe he stopped with his façade, and my Edward is here to stay. The pain in my chest lessened as I thought about it.

God, I hope so.

_Edward POV_

I am a monster.

Jasper's words didn't even compare to what I was seeing. But he was right about her eyes; her beautiful eyes… her beautiful, brown eyes that shined no matter what were dead. The luster was gone… and it was my fault.

"Bella…" I didn't even know what to say to her. She looked so broken because I broke her by us breaking up. By not realizing.

She finally looked at me and I saw something spark in her eyes, but it quickly extinguished. I wanted that spark to come back. I wanted the light to come back.

I saw the arms that she had wrapped around her body loosen their grip, like she wasn't trying so hard to hold herself together.

"Edward, what are you going here?" I guess I had taken too long to speak because she did, and her voice was monotone. I needed to fix this, even if she didn't forgive me, I needed to.

"I'm sorry," The words came out before I could think properly, and she looked shock by them.

"I am so sorry, Bella. I was an idiot, a jerk even, that doesn't deserve your forgiveness, but I am so sorry," I was having my second breakdown of the day. Tears fell from my eyes as I thought about what happened.

"But I was the one that said it," She interjected, her voice small and her face turned from mine. That's why she was sorry. We were right, she did blame herself.

I ran my fingers through my hair, tugging at the ends. "No. You have no reason to be sorry. You told me how you felt and I ran away like a little child. Instead of talking to you about it, I ignored you; I treated you so badly. No one like you deserves to be treated like that," I took a step closer to her so that there were only inches between us, and I saw that spark in her eye, this time it stayed.

"I never truly cheated on you, Bella. I flirted with a lot of girls, but I never kissed or had sex with another girl. I could never do that. I didn't fight off your accusation because I was still scared. I was just so confused on everything, but I know now.

"After you left, I felt like my heart was being torn into pieces, but I tried to hide my emotions. Then Jasper came and almost killed me, but Emmet stopped him. Still, Jasper made me realize what I already knew, what I was running from," I stopped and looked deep into her eyes, I saw hope in them.

"What?" She whispered as she fiddled with her fingers.

I brought my hands up to cup her face, "I love you, Isabella Maria Swan. I'm not lying to you, I truly, with all of my being, love you," Her eyes filled with tears as my words registered to her.

"Are you sure?" Her question pained me. I will live with how she looked and how she felt because of us breaking up for the rest of my life. I vow to never make her feel anything close to what she was feeling when we broke up only hours before because my angel didn't need that.

"Bella, I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life," This time the light did come back into her eyes as she smiled at me, making a grin take over my face. "I love you, so much," I whispered to her as I kissed her tears away.

"I love you too, Edward," She whispered back as she brought her arms up around my neck, her fingers rubbing my jaw.

"Can I kiss you?" I whispered against her lips. She nodded, and I pushed my lips to hers for the first time in over three days. It was like heaven. Kissing Bella will always leave me breathless and wanting more. Her taste was just exquisite.

It was just a short kiss, but I was panting when I pulled us apart. "Will you please take me back? Will you be my girlfriend again?" I held my breath.

"Of course!" She slapped my shoulder. "What kind of question is that? Did you think that after you professing your love to me, and me saying if back, that I wouldn't have said yes?" She pretended to be mad.

I kissed her nose, "Sorry, love."

She wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head on my chest, over my heart. "It belongs to you," I felt her smile.

I rested my chin on her head, "As does mine belong to you, Edward. It will always belong to you," She whispered to me.

"Can I call you baby again?"

I felt her giggle in response, "Yes, Edward."

I smiled at how things turned out. Someone remind me to thank Jasper Whitlock later on when I see him.

* * *

**A/N: So... how was it? Good, bad, somewhere in between? Did you hate it? Did I have grammar or spelling errors? Please review and tell me what you think. It doesn't have to be long, just a simple "nice" or "i hated it" could work. Thanks for taking your time to read. Oh, and maybe you could go check out my other story if you want too. ;) Have a nice day! ~**_Christine _


	3. Part Three

**PLEASE READ**Author's Note: I just want to say that I am sooo disappointed in myself for promising something- like a chapter- and then not holding up to that. I've actually had this written for a couple of months now, but it doesn't consist of all of the components I'd like it to. It seriously took a mind of it's own at almost 5,000 words so I was like "Hey, why not give the readers something to, you know, read?" I want to really thank those that are still reading, and still add me to their favorites and author's list. It means so much to know that I'm not a horrible writer. So, here's part three. There will be only one more part because there is nothing else I would fit in this story other then the LEMON, which would be next chapter. 

* * *

**Someone Remind Me- Part Three**

_Bella's POV_

I know how much Edward hated me dancing with other guys. He hated when I was hanging out with guys other than him, Jasper, or Emmet. So, I knew this was going to piss him off.

That was my very intention.

Edward hasn't been as "attentive" over me or as jealous when guys hit on me like he used to be. I don't know if that's because I spend all of my spare time with him and our friends, or if it's just because he doesn't feel like he needs too.

But I miss that. I miss that side of him.

I want him to go all cave-man on me! I want him to be so consumed with the jealously and possessiveness that it makes him lose control. I want him to act the way he did the first night we got together when I was dancing with Riley.

That's why I'm here. That's why I'm dancing with the hottest guy from La Push High. That's why I'm dancing with Edward's sworn football enemy. That's why I'm using this time and this place to re-create that first night at Emmet's party last July.

But this time, I plan on not being interrupted.

**~~~~~SRM~~~~~**

"Ice cream or popcorn, hun?"

"Alice, I don't even know why you bother calling when you know that I'm going to be there in like," I tore my gaze from the endless road and glanced at the dashboard, "five minutes."

I heard her giggle, "Bella!" She called in a sing-song voice. "I knew you were coming, but that doesn't mean I know why, silly!"

I sighed; there was no pointing in talking about this over the phone when I'd see her soon. "Ice cream, Ali."

"Ooohhh, that bad huh?" I heard rustling on her end of the line and then voices. I hoped he wasn't there.

"Alice…" I started to ask her a question, but she interrupted me before I even got a chance to finish.

"He left about thirteen minutes ago," I let go of the breath I didn't realize I was holding in. "But Rosalie's here, and we are ready to listen!" I could picture her nodding her head as she dished out ice cream.

"Okay, see you in a couple," I hung up the phone and pulled my truck into the Cullen's drive and then parked it next to Rosalie's red BMW.

The trees around the house were all bare, the ground littered with the fallen leaves. It was the second week in November and Alice's birthday was this Saturday. She, in Alice fashion, was throwing a huge birthday party while Doctor and Mrs. Cullen were out for the weekend. They were "pretending" that they had no idea what Alice was planning.

I shook my head as I walked up the porch steps, the leaves crunching under the UGG boots Alice bought me. The memories of last month didn't even faze me anymore when I came to the Cullen household. I had Edward, so that part of me was healed.

Before both of my feet even hit the last step I was almost knocked over by a short pixie. "Hi Bella!"

I laughed as I hugged her back, "Hello Alice."

"Well, come on inside! It's freezing out here!" Before I even got a chance to say that it wasn't that cold, she pulled me inside the foyer telling me to take off my jacket. As I was doing as she told me, she left and went into the kitchen.

There were muffled sounds and clinking of metal as I walked closer and closer to the kitchen. When I did walk in I saw Alice trying to pull a bowl of ice-cream away from Rosalie, who had a spoon in her mouth.

"I told you to wait until Bella got here!" Alice pulled the bowl towards her body.

"Munt amas umry!" Rosalie yelled with the spoon in her mouth and pulled the bowl closer to her body. I burst out laughing at their antics, and they both froze with the bowl in the middle of them.

"Alice," I sighed after I finished laughing. "She's already eating it, and I'm already here. So, what's the point of taking it away now?" Alice shrugged and Rosalie snatched the bowl out of her grip omitting a "HA!" of victory while Alice stuck her tongue out at her. My best friends are four year olds on the inside.

I went to the island and plopped myself down in a seat on Rosalie's right. Alice slid a bowl of vanilla ice cream down my way, and I grabbed it just before it could fall off of the granite countertop and hit the floor.

Things were silent except for the sounds of spoons hitting the bottom of our bowls. I knew that they were waiting for me to say something, but I was stalling.

"I heard him yelling one time before he lowered his voice," Alice stated quietly when I took my last bite.

My eyes were on the dissolved ice cream at the bottom on the bowl as I recalled that part of the conversation in my head.

_~Flashback~_

"_I don't understand why you're acting this way, Edward!" I yelled into the phone as I paced my room. _

"_No Bella," His voice was trying to stay calm, I could tell. He was close to breaking. _

"_But Edward, we could just-"_

"_I SAID NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE!" I felt my eyes stinging as the tears started to form. I knew I was acting stupid, but I couldn't help that one part of me that felt that way. _

"_Do you not want me?" My voice was nothing but a whisper but I knew he could hear what I said. _

_He stopped breathing heavily and sighed, "Bella, it's not that I don't…" _

"_Forget I even brought it up. I, um, I gotta go. Bye," I hung up the phone as the tears fell. I felt stupid as I wiped them away. _

_~End Flashback~_

I sat on my bed crying about feeling rejected for ten minutes before I got up and decided to go see Alice.

Rosalie's hand on my knee brought me out of my thoughts. "You guys never fight… well, since… but still. What happened?"

It was true. Ever since last month's incident, Edward has been trying to be the perfect boyfriend. He took me out on dates almost every weekend. They were simple and romantic, and sometimes they were just typical movie dates. He always complimented me and he was a total gentleman, but that's just because Esme is such a good mother and taught him well. Not to mention he told me he loved me every chance he got and I could tell by the look in his eyes as we made love that he did. I knew he was trying to make up for last month, but I only had one small problem.

I wanted that part of Edward that was always present before our fight last month. I want him to stare at like he just wants to consume me when we're about to have sex. I want that feral look of lust to come in his eyes as he takes me. I want all of that, but he won't give it to me. Something changed, and I think that he thinks he shouldn't handle me like that. That's why I brought it up to him.

He usually gives me everything I want. He's spoiling me for any other man; as if I would want any other man. So I never expected him to act so negatively towards the subject.

I blushed at the thought of telling them why we got into an argument. Alice is his cousin for crying out loud! Wouldn't that be somewhat awkward if I told her?

"Bella…." Alice said from her seat. I played with the hem of my shirt and contemplated how to phrase what I was going to say. I mean I couldn't just go out and say…

"Edward won't fuck me!" My hands clasped over my mouth as my eyes widened as big as saucers. I wasn't supposed to say that out loud! I can't believe I just blurted it out like that.

My cheeks burned with embarrassment and flamed even hotter when I saw Rosalie's and Alice's reactions. I thought that they would be shocked by my outburst, but I was more shocked than them.

They were laughing!

"That's what this is all about?" Alice asked through her giggles.

"Yes!" I said defensively. "Why the hell are you two laughing?" I glared as they tried to calm down but then they ended up bursting into another round of giggles. I didn't even find any of this even remotely funny.

After they stopped laughing, they both looked at each other confused. "What?" They were making **me** confused.

"I don't really know **why** we were laughing…" Rosalie trailed off with a thoughtful expression. "Oh, I get it!"

Alice and I gave her a look to tell her to continue. "Sugar rush," She said it as if we should have known.

"Anyway…. So, that's why you guys were arguing? He doesn't want to "fuck you"?" Alice asked me as she moved to put our dishes in the sink.

My blush came back full force, "Yup."

"Why were you guys talking about this over the phone?" Rose asked as she leaned her face on her hand.

They were my best friends, so I might as well just tell them without feeling embarrassed. "Because if I try to bring it up _while_ we are having sex he just shuts me up with a kiss. Plus, I didn't think he'd get angry just by talking about it."

"I wonder why he reacted so badly…" Rosalie was on the same thinking train as me.

"I know why," Alice said from her spot as she leaned on the counter-top with her elbows. "Something the _old_ Edward would do was to be rough while in the sack, right?" I thought it was a rhetorical question, so I didn't answer. "Right, Bella?" She asked again, her blue eyes narrowing in on me.

Something the old Edward would do. She emphasized old. Oh. Ohhhhhhh.

Edward has been trying to change himself and not be the person he was because he thinks that person hurt me too much. Like I mentioned before, he was trying to be the best boyfriend.

"So, the _new_ Edward wouldn't do anything that would associate with his "old self". Oh, what am I going to do with this man?" I shook my head. He is being way too hard on himself.

"I have an idea," Rosalie suggested.

"Rose, it was a rhetorical question."

She glared at me, "Do you want to get fucked or not?"

I didn't answer her because I was honestly scared to know her idea. "We all know that when Edward sets his mind on something he's not easily swayed. If he has told himself that he's not going to be that way in bed with Bella, then he's not. I can't think of one thing that we can do to change his mind," Alice told Rosalie who smirked in return.

One smirking best friend equals not good.

"Alice, don't you remember what happened last July?"

"Okay, that might change his mind," Alice smirked back at Rose after thinking about it for a second.

Two smirking best friends just means trouble.

"What happened last July that might change his mind?" I was confused, and I hated when they smirked like that.

"Bella. Bella. Bella," I am not liking where this is going. When someone says your name three times and in that tone of voice nothing good ever comes from it. "Don't you remember Emmet's party?" Alice asked in a patronizing voice.

"Don't you remember what happened when you danced with Riley?" Rosalie did the same.

That's when Edward got really jealous and went all cave man on me. I'm pretty sure he would have taken me against that wall.

Man was I slow today.

"So what, you guys want me to make Edward jealous? I don't think that would actually make his resolve crack." I really didn't, he would probably only get mad.

"Bella, yes you have to make him jealous, and I know the perfect person who you could make him jealous with," Alice and I waited for her to say the name. "Jacob Black."

Alice gasped, "But Edward like hates him!"

"And what better way to make him jealous than by having our little Bella hang out and dance with him at your birthday party, Alice?"

"Rosalie you are totally diabolical, and I love it!" Alice squealed.

Edward and Jacob were like sworn enemies because of them being on rival football teams. Edward would literally freak out and want to protect me from Jacob because even I know what type of rep that guy has. I mean, it's worse than what Edward's used to be! The guy was a total man-whore. But then again, that could actually work. Edward would get so worked up, and so jealous that he'd actually take me the way I want him to.

However, "I don't want to cheat on him," I interrupted their planning.

"Bells, you aren't cheating. One dance isn't considered cheating," Rosalie stated.

"Okay." I nodded.

"What?" They both asked shocked.

"Okay. I'm in. What's the game plan?" I smiled, this could actually be fun.

Alice jumped up and down while clapping her hands, "This is going to be so awesome!"

"First, we have to make sure Jacob is going to be at your party, Alice."

"No prob. I already invited Seth, so I'm pretty sure he's bring Jared, Embry, Paul, and Jacob."

"I still don't know why someone as sweet as Seth could be friends with someone like Paul and Jacob," Rosalie mused and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Second, you need to not have sex with Edward for the next two days," Rosalie gave me a hard stare to make sure I would agree. "We need him to be somewhat deprived." I nodded my head.

"Third, you are going to wear the killer outfit I had originally picked out for you to wear to the party. It will drive Edward wild," Alice smiled. I bet she was just planning all the torture she could do with a mascara brush and a curling iron.

"Fourth, at the party, try to give Edward as little as attention as possible and give Jacob the most. Then, after that, make sure to dirty dance with Jacob with Edward in site.

"Lastly, just try to piss him off when he pulls you away from Jacob. I don't know what happened back in July but you must have pissed him off to make his jealously go wild," Alice said thoughtfully and I remembered that she was the one that interrupted us.

"Okay. I got it! I think I can do this!"

"We know you can do this!" They both chanted together and then laughed.

"Oh, and Ali? Try not to interrupt us on Saturday."

**~~~~~SRM~~~~~**

_Edward's POV_

"Alice, god dammit, open this door!" I pounded my fist against her bedroom door, demanding that she opened it up.

I've been up decorating this house for her birthday since nine this morning. Nine in the fucking morning on a Saturday!

Jasper, Emmet and I were the muscles carrying and doing anything that she wanted or ordered. Then Bella and Rosalie showed up around two, and she didn't even let me and Emmet greet them. All three of them have been holed up in that room ever since then, and it's almost eight. Half of the guests to Alice's party have already arrived.

I want to see my woman and I want to see her now.

Ever since Thursday Bella has been distant with me. It was the day after our argument, so I thought she was still mad about that, but she told me she was fine. Bella was never a good liar, and I was convinced just by the look in her eyes. Not to mention! She didn't even let me make love to her once!

I seriously think she is trying to punish me.

She just doesn't get it though. Bella is meant to loved, she is meant to be cherished, and worshiped. Not fucked. Not to be handled roughly. That's why I told her no when she asked during our conversation. And no matter what, I will not "fuck" her.

Anyway, I was getting somewhat deprived because I haven't even gotten one kiss today. I just wanted to hold her, is that so bad? Plus, why do women take so damn long to get dressed? "Alice, come on!"

I was about to pound against the door again, but it was swung from under my fist before it got a chance to make contact. "Jeez Edward, would you calm down! You will see her when we all come downstairs." I tried to peek into the room, but all I saw was clothes all over the place. As I was about to ask when they were going to come down the doorbell rang, again. "Now, be a good boy and go get the door," With that she patted my head and then shooed me away like some five year old.

I grumbled to myself as I made my way downstairs and to the door. Whoever was there was getting impatient because they were abusing the doorbell. I put on a smile as I opened the door, but when I saw who it was, it dropped. What the fuck was he doing here?

"There are no dogs allowed, Black," I smirked at him.

"I was actually invited, Cullen," I wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug look off of his face.

"Edward, Alice told me I could bring my friends," Seth was always trying to be the peacemaker. I nodded to him and let them inside, my mind only trying to figure out why the fuck Alice would let Seth bring Jacob Black to her party.

My attention, however, went to the stairs. Everyone had gone quiet and was watching Alice come down the stairs. Alice will always be Alice, she was… what was it called? Oh, fashionably late to her own party.

As the guests went to go wish her a happy birthday and enjoy the party, my focus was glued onto the stairs.

Because there was the most beautiful, sexy, woman I have ever seen coming down the stairs. Her hair was tousled into waves that made it look like she had been up to no good, her eyes were done up so that they held an air of mystery, and her body. My god, I have never felt the need to run my hands all over her body to be so powerful. She was covered in a long sleeved black and gold metallic dress that hugged all of her perfect curves and ended mid-thigh. My eyes traveled all the way down her long legs to her feet that were clad in black ankle boots. They were even peep toe.

She looked totally fuckable.

And what added to her overall sexiness was the confidence that she oozed. Her head was held high and I saw her lips pull back to a sexy smirk, not the shy one that I was used to.

She is going to be the death of me.

I noticed her cheeks taint with color and I looked around to see what caused that reaction because she sure as hell wasn't looking at me. My eyes took in over half of the male population at this party gawking at her, and I felt my fists clench as my eyes narrowed in on who exactly Bella was staring at.

I felt my breathing get erratic as this need to go to her and show everyone who she belonged to exactly. No one should be staring at her. Not even Jacob Black.

She is mine.

**~~~~~SRM~~~~~**

_Bella's POV_

"Bella, I think Edward just might kill Alice if he doesn't get to see you soon," Rosalie whispered from our spot hiding in Alice's closet because she had just opened the door for Edward.

"We'll see who will be doing the killing tonight," I whispered back with a smirk on my face. I don't know what happened, it may be these five inch heels I'm in, but I feel utterly confident tonight.

I know that I look sexy and I am embracing it.

"Damn Bells," Both Rosalie and Alice commented that I was acting confident earlier that night when I was practicing walking in my heels.

"Girls, come out now. I sent him to go answer the door, and I pretty sure that it's Seth and his friends," Alice winked at me when Rose and I came out of the closet.

"Okay, come on girlies. It is show time," Rosalie said as she fluffed her hair in the mirror.

"Good luck Bella," Alice said to me as she hugged me.

"Thanks and happy birthday babe."

We all walking into the hallway and towards the stair, waiting for the music to drop volume like we told the DJ to do when it was time for us to come out and "grace the people with our presence" as Alice put it.

I had to glance down at the steps to make sure I didn't fall because that sure as hell would have been embarrassing. When we all stopped midway on the staircase, I finally looked up to see Edward's back tense as he let Seth and his friends through the door. As all the eyes turned onto the birthday girl, Rose, and me, I felt a tingle run from my head to my toes.

Edward.

His stare pierced me and made me very aware that he was checking me out. It was like his hands were running up and down my body, and I felt my cheeks turn pink as the temperature increased in the room. I smirked, however, when I saw a pair of mocha eyes turn dark and wink at me.

The trap was set and I ready for it to snap on the mouse. Jacob Black would be the death of Edward's resistance, that's for sure.

After everyone came and wished Alice a happy birthday, Rose and I moved away from the crowd and made our way over to the bar. Emmet was working behind the counter with Jasper, and I saw that their eyes were only on their girls. Edward still hadn't approached me, but I could feel as his stare turn into a glare when I walked up to Jacob.

"Hey Em, wanna toss me something?" I asked Emmet since he was the closest to me.

"Yup, waddya like Bells?"

"Surprise me," I stated with a smirk, and that's when I turned to Jacob. "I like to be spontaneous; it helps me enjoy _things_ so much more." Come on Bella, you can do better than that.

Okay, so maybe that was a lie, but it had the intended effect; Jacob's eyes were almost black and he licked his lips as his eyes trailed down my body. This is just too easy. Then his face broke out into the most charming smile that I've seen, apart from Edwards of course, and he finally spoke.

"I'm sure. So, what's your name, angel?" He asked as Emmet gave me my drink while giving me a confused look because of Jacob. Emmet hated Jacob almost as much as Edward did, so he didn't know why I was talking to him.

I downed the clear-colored liquid and realized that Emmet had given me a glass of vodka. I put my hand on Jacob's bicep and leaned into him some. "Bella, and you?"

"Jacob, but you can call me Jake," He stated with a wink, one of his hands coming up to rest on my waist.

Oh Edward is so not going to like this, and that thought made me feel guilty, but I truly knew that this whole exchange with Jacob meant nothing.

The song changed to a faster beat, and I really wanted to dance. "Can you dance with me?" I gave him my innocent eyes, and as Jake reacted I could feel _him_ closer to me than he was before.

"I can do anything for you, baby" Jake tried to whisper with the loud music in my ear before he dragged me onto the dance floor. By backward glance told me that despite his whispering, Edward had heard him because he was standing right behind me.

And he looked furious. His jaw was set and his fists were clenched at his side.

_Edward POV_

Hell fucking no! Who does that fucker think he is? Hitting on my girl? Speaking of, what the fuck is she doing asking him to dance? I'm her fucking boyfriend, not that bastard!

They both went to outskirts of the dance floor, plain in sight to me, dancing to the music.

Okay, maybe I'm overreacting. Maybe she's just being nice; Bella's a nice person. They aren't even touching yet.

_De-Nile River my friend_

What the fuck, again?

I turn to the bar and ask Emmet for a beer. "Dude, what's going on with your girl"? He asked as he handed me it.

"Fuck off Emmet," I took a swig of my beer and turned back to them on the dance floor as Emmet backed away with his hands up in an "I surrender" position. The song changed and I saw Bella move in closer to Jacob. My hangs tightened around the nose of the bottle, imagining it was Black's fucking throat.

The fucker was dancing with MY girl when I should be dan-

"Why the hell are you not up there dancing with Bella?" Jasper, the voice of reason; I seriously think this kid is getting into my fucking head.

"I knew that Alice was hiding something from me; she's too manipulative and meddling for her own good. But now I get it. Doesn't this seem familiar to you in any way, at all? Think about your conversation with her."

"What are you on about?" I turned to stare at him. He looked at me as if I were five, but ended up shaking his head at me. What the hell is going on here? "I told you this before, but just trust your instincts man."

"When the hell did you ever say that to me before?" I yelled to him as he walked away.

Something about all of this just seems so… familiar; like some weird fucking déjà vu. I turned back in to the direction that Jasper had disappeared to, still confused, and saw Alice and Rosalie giggling with each other while looking at Bella. Who just so happened to be smirking and...

Oh someone help me before I kill this motherfucker.

She was _dirty dancing_ with Black. I took deep breaths as the need so primal tried to take over me. The last time I ever fucking felt this confused and… possessive was… at Emmet's in… July.

_I closed my eyes and my hands closed around the railing. I could feel how tight my grip was. This... She... Ugh. I don't even know._

_I heard Jasper laughing beside me and I turned to glare at him. "Dude, I just think you should trust how you feel, your instincts." He clapped on the back and went to find Alice. Fucking guy should be a psychologist._

_I looked down toward the dance floor. I had finished my third beer and was still watching Bella dancing with that prick. They were always grinding, he would always whisper something into her ear, and she would reach up and tug at his hair. And every time, I could feel my eyes narrow and I had this urge to just punch him for touching __**my girl**__._

_This time, though, was the last fucking straw. I could see his hand inching upwards and under her dress. Before I could even stop myself, I was down the stairs and on the dance floor behind them._

Fucking manipulative bunch of girls. I KNEW something was off ever since our argument, but it all makes sense now; what Jasper said, why that _dog_ is here, and why Bella is acting the way she is.

I can't believe she would actually resort to this kind of… game. All of our friends knew how possessive and jealous I could get, and that's probably why they planned this. She has to fucking push me doesn't she? She couldn't let the matter drop?

But of all people Jacob fucking Black?

I opened my eyes after what felt like five minutes and glanced over at Bella. She was looking at me so I motioned for her to come to me.

And she fucking shook her head. Okay, two can play then.

* * *

Until next time my darlings.

P.S. if anyone knows a beta or is a beta please let me know 'cause I'm definitely not the best writer out here.

REVIEW, you know, if you want. But I heard that the review button is


End file.
